1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a display structure provided an intermediate to clamp a lead wire of a lamp by wedging.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are two perspective views showing two prior display units P1 and P2, respectively.
In FIG. 1, the display structure P1 comprises a case H1, a panel 2, a lamp 3, two lead wires 31(32) connected to the lamp 3, a plastic frame R1 and an elastic member T1 used for disposing on the lead wires 31(32).
When the lead wires 31(32) are pulled by an excessive force, the lead wires 31(32) cannot be tightly held by the elastic member T1, and the majority of the force acts on the lamp 3 directly via the lead wires 31(32). The lead wires 31(32) may be disconnected from the lamp 3 by the force.
In FIG. 2, the display structure P2 also comprises a case H2, a panel 2, a lamp 3, two lead wires 31(32) and a plastic frame R2. The display structure P2 differs from the display structure P1 in that the elastic member T1 is replaced by a tape T2, which is used for taping the lead wires 31(32) to the case H2. When the lead wires 31(32) are pulled by an excessive force, the tape T2 adhered to the case H2 is easily torn away, causing the lead wires 31(32) to disconnect from the lamp.